The facet joint is unique in that it has innervations via a single nerve source. For many years, a process of facet joint rhizotomy (RFL) has been utilized to provide temporary relief of spinal arthritis pain. RFL procedures involve cryotherapy or radiofrequency techniques to either freeze or burn the nerve. RFL is temporary because the nerve is destroyed at a point between the dorsal root ganglion (the nerve cell's body) and the end plate receptors (pain stimulation points on the joint) and thus, like any peripheral nerve, the nerve gradually regenerates and the pain eventually returns. Most RFL procedures last between 4 and 8 months and must be repeated when the pain returns for the rest of the patient's life for effective pain relief. Another option involves spinal fusion which is an expensive and relatively complex surgery with a success rate of only around 50% for spinal arthritis and few spine surgeons would perform such a surgery for spinal arthritis. Spinal fusion involves inserting rods and screws into the spine to permanently lock the joints.
Alternatively, upon proper training, a facet treatment (which can be described as a debridement procedure) can be performed on a cervical, thoracic or lumbar facet joint of a human spine. During facet debridement, the synovial capsule between facets is removed so as to denude the bone and denervate the joint (preventing reinnervation).
In the past, it is believed that only a few surgeons have been able to carry out a facet debridement procedure. The procedure was carried out using a plurality of separate instruments including a long wire hand burr to denude tissue and a cauterization tool to cauterize remaining tissue. Cauterization may be needed to stop bleeding, to prevent re-growth of removed tissue, and/or for other purposes. This often means that a surgeon must revisualize the operative site after changing instruments and locate the area to be cauterized. This can be especially problematic in laparoscopic procedures. Specifically, the surgeon must remove the grinder or other mechanical cutting instrument from a cannula, insert a cauterization instrument, and then cauterize the appropriate region.